another apprentice
by Nebriniel Peredhil
Summary: Obi wans daughter comes to be trained along with anakin
1. put you hands up

Chapter 1

Kikeni and her mother, Silvie, were on a walk. The two walked just about every day. At least whenever they where on a planet. The where on the run, but Kikeni didn't know why. "Mom I'm tired of running why can't we just settle?" Kikeni whined. "Kikeni don't whine it's unbecoming." Silvie snapped. "Seriously mom I tired of running. I'm fourteen and I don't even have my own home. I want to settle down." Kikeni yelled at her mom. They never stayed in the same place for more than five days. "Kikeni. There will be a time very soon when I won't be here anymore. Then you must go to Coruscant. There you will go to the Jedi temple and request a meeting with the Jedi council. Some of the Masters already will know who you are. They will more than likely let you stay with your father." Silvie said. "Mom, who _is _my father?" Kikeni asked. "You will know when you see him. You look like him." Silvie said pushing a lock of hair out of Kikeni's face. They continued in silence.

"Anakin, wake up! You need to focus." Obi Wan said in a stern voice. Anakin shot up. "Sorry, Master." Anakin apologized sheepishly. Anakin wiped his chin where there was drool. Obi wan laughed. Obi wan kept him up all night sparing. Then Obi wan expected him to stay awake for meditation. "Try to focus this time padawan." Obi wan snickered. Anakin rolled his eyes.

Droids where surrounding Kikeni and Silvie. "Put your hands up." One of the droids ordered. Kikeni and Silvie sundered to the droids. They where defenseless. They where taken to a hanger. In side there was s sith waiting. "Ah, Silvie looking as beautiful as ever, but I have my orders." The Sith said. "Let us go Dooku." Silvie snapped. Kikeni looked at her mother full of fear. This is why they were on the run. "I'm sorry, Dear, I can't do that." He said grabbing her wrists. He pulled her forward. "Silvie Jude Sonty you are sentenced to death. Any last words?" He said throwing her on her knees. "Remember what I said Kikeni. I love you so much. You and your father."Silvie said to her daughter. He brought his red lightsaber down on her neck. Kikeni saw a flow of red hair roll down the hanger. Kikeni looked around frantically for an escape route off this forsaken planet. She shot out of the reach of the droids that held her captive. She grabbed on of the blasters from the droids and took cover behind fighters. The droids opened fire on the girl. She, more than gladly, returned fire. One of the droids had terrible aim and shot the fuel tank on the other end of the fighter. The whole fighter blew up in Kikeni's face.


	2. suspicions

Chapter 2

'I have to get out, have to get out' Kikeni thought. She ran into the next fighter and started it. Her mother couldn't pilot to save her life so Kikeni knew how to fly. Kikeni set hyper-speed for Coruscant. She safely landed the fighter on a landing pad. "This is Captain Typho you are in an enemy aircraft please exit with both hands up." A voice said from outside the fighter. Kikeni stumbled out. The wounds from the blast were worse than she originally thought. A man outside caught her when she fell out of the aircraft. "Jedi temple." She mumbled before she went unconscious. Captain Typho picked the girl up and carried her to the Jedi temple. Healers where there to assist. Padawans stopped and stared as they saw healers and captain Typho rush through the halls carrying a girl.

"Master! Did you hear what happened this afternoon?" Anakin asked excitedly to his master, Obi Wan. "No Anakin _what_ happened?" Obi Wan asked sarcastically.

"A girl was brought into the temple today. The healers brought her to the infirmary."

"She's probably just a transfer, Anakin."

"Then why was she covered in blood? And why where there 5 healers? And why was captain Typho carrying her?"

"That is very very interesting. Thank you for telling me."


	3. just saw a ghost

Chapter 3

Kikeni woke up in a large Bacta tank. She had been in there a week. A healer came and helped her out. She was then taken to a medic bed in an all white room. Captain Typho followed. He hadn't left the girl till he caught her. Kikeni was weak and soon fell asleep within seconds. He sat down in a guest chair and fell asleep too.

Kikeni woke up for a second time, and saw a man in the chair next to her bed. "He's been waiting for you to wake up."A kind voice said. Elizabeth spun around and saw a female Twi'lek. "I'm Healer Aure. You can call me Aure. You had an interesting day the other day didn't you. Do you mind telling the Jedi council? They really wanted to meat you." Aure said. "O-Okay let me get changed." Kikeni said sheepishly. She shuffled out of the room and slipped on some spare clothes the healer found. "This is Master Tirell. Master this is-?"Healer Aure said. "Kikeni. Kikeni Sonty." She introduced herself. "Please follow me. I'm to take you to the Council." Master Tirell said. She followed him to the Jedi council. "Waite here for a second please." He said to Kikeni. He knocked on the door and slipped inside. "Masters." Master Tirell bowed to the council. "The girl is just outside. She goes by the name of Kikeni Sonty." He said. "Please Master Tirell go get her for us." Mace Windu said. When Master Tirell left Mace Windu leaned over to Master Yoda. "Would that be Silvie Sonty's daughter?" Mace Windu asked Master Yoda. "Find out, we will." Yoda said. **_She looks like her father._** Mace Windu thought to Yoda. **_Look like him, she does._** Yoda responded. Kikeni saw a chair in the middle of the room when she entered. "Please Miss Sonty have a seat." Master Yoda said gesturing to the chair. Kikeni bit the bottom of her lip and sat down. "I-I'm sorry I'm not used to being around Jedi." Kikeni said abruptly.

"That is fine not many people are but-. Did you know your mother was a Jedi?" Mace Windu asked.

"N-No, sir. I mean master."She said. **_Silvie would not leave her defenseless she thought her secretly. _**Mace Windu thought.

"Umm. O-Okay. Mom and I were on a walk. Then we were ambushed, surrounded by droids. We were taken to a hanger. There was a Sith lord there, um, she called him Dooku? He-He sentenced her to death. I can still remember the way her red hair flowed down the hanger. I saw the fighters and knew what I had to do. I grabbed a droids gun and took cover behind a fighter. They opened fire. One droid hit the fuel tank and the fighter exploded. I ran into another fighter and set course for- here. I remember a voice telling me to come out with my hands up. Then I blacked out." Yoda nodded and looked at Elizabeth. "Hungry, you are. Eat, you will. Place to stay for you we find. Adjourned this meeting is." Kikeni walked out to Master Tirell who walked her down to the cafeteria. "Here are some credits to buy lunch. You can wonder around if you wish. If by any chance you get lost just press this button here and someone will help you." Tirell said handing her a communicator. Kikeni smiled a little and walked inside the cafeteria. It was near empty, most Jedi's ate at noon but some ate later. She walked up to the counter and ordered a main meal. Then she sat down at a table all alone. The past events finally caught up to her and she got lost in thought.

"Can we eat _now_?" Anakin whined. They practiced all day and missed lunch. "Yes we can eat now." Obi wan smirked. Together Master and padawan walked into the cafeteria. Anakin looked around. "How late are we?" He asked noticing it was near empty. "Long enough is my guess."Obi Wan said. "Master, who is the girl? I never saw her before." Anakin asked nodding is the direction of Kikeni. "Let's get some food and see if she would like company." Obi wan said. he too was curious, but mostly because Anakin made him curious this week. They got their food. _She seems to be lost in thought_. Anakin thought to his master. "Excuse me?" Anakin said to get her attention. She jumped a foot out of her chair. Anakin smirked at this. "Sorry he didn't mean to scare you, at least not that I can tell. May we sit with you?" Obi Wan asked quickly shooting a look of death at Anakin. "Um, yeah sure." Kikeni said. Obi wan sat down and immediately Kikeni recognized him. "Do I know you?" She asked. "I don't believe so. What's your name? I'm much better at names." Obi wan said. "Kikeni. Kikeni Sonty."Obi Wan's face paled imminently. His wife's name was Silvie Sonty. They had a child named Kikeni Sonty. His wife said she died. "I don't know the name, sorry." Obi Wan lied. Kikeni just surged her shoulders and ate her food. Obi Wan couldn't help but notice how alike the two of them were. They both had the same sad look in their eyes, and they both were quiet, kinda mysterious. Obi Wan watched her till she finished her food and left after placing her tray away. "Bye."She said and left to wonder around the large temple. Obi Wan was still pale but his face lightened up a little. "Master, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." Anakin said confused. "Y-Yes. I need to see master Yoda." Obi wan said and walked away leaving a stunned Anakin. Anakin noticed his master did not even touch his food, and he diffidently noticed how beautiful the unknown girl was and how she looked like a much better female version of Obi Wan.

"Master Yoda!" Shouted bursting into a room where Yoda was teaching younglings. The younglings stopped and giggled. Yoda turned around and looked at him. **_Master yoda I need to speak with you. _**He thought to Yoda.


	4. stories

CHAPTER 4

After a long questioning session Obi wan finaly asked his question. "Master, who is Kikeni?" He asked quietly. "Ah your daughter, she is." Yoda answered him. Obi wan nodded numbly and walked out of the room. His feet brought him to his apartment and into his room where he collapsed against the wall and sobbed in joy and pain. His wife lied. The door to the apartment opened with a bang. "Mster are you here?" Anakin shouted. "Give me a minute I need to talk to you about something." Obi Wan responded. He quickly wiped the tears from his face and eyes and walked out to greet Anakin. "Master what's wrong?" Anakin asked when he saw his master. "I think it's best if we sit down Anakin." Obi wan said averting Anakin's eyes. Anakin slowly sat down on the living room sofa as Obi Wan sat on the table across from him. "I'm going to tell you a story and I pray you won't interrupt. There once was a young foolish padawan. He fell in love with a fellow jedi. They both were strong. They decided they loved eachother sdo much that they went to the councle to get permishion to wed. the councle permited. They married and soon after the wife was preagnate. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Later the next day the wife came to her husband and told him the baby died and she was leaving him and the jedi." Obi wan said. Anakin nodded like he knew what he was talking about. "Um.. Okay I know that there is a point but I don't see it." He stated. Obi Wan sighed, "I was the young jedi and that young lady you meet down stairs is my daughter I was told was dead." Obi wan whispered. There was a long scliance between the two. Anakin got up and walked to the door but not before looking back at his broken master. "It'll be okay master it always will be." He said and left.


	5. testing

**Chapter 5**

Kikeni followed Master Tirell as he brought her to the counsel room once again. "Miss. Sonty we would like to see how much your mother taught you about the force." Master Windu said. she gave him a confused look "The what?" She asked. "did your mom ever teach you a kind of … power to move things?" He asked sowly. "OH yeah she had me practice every day. She said I was very special and a great asset." She said the masters nodded. "do you mind showing us?" Master Windu asked Kikeni. She nodded knowing she could trust the jedi. She closed her eyes and pictured the room. All the masters and their chairs in her mind she lifted each one up. And spun the chairs around slow at first then faster she lifted the reluctant masters out of their chairs and spun the opposite direction. She opened her eyes and all was happening. She smiled at the nervous looking masters. She closed her eyes once again and set the masters and their chairs back down all was right again. Kikeni opened her eyes to the bewildered. Master Windu looked down on to the bolts that had once held his chair in place. Although most masters were very freaked out buy what she just did Master Yoda was smiling. "see what else you know,we will." he said standing. All the other masters soon followed suite. "follow me you will." Yoda said to her. Kikeni followed obediently. _**'get obi wan and his apprentice you will.'**_ Master Yoda thought to Windu. "Master Kenobi please meet us in the private training room along with young Skywalker." Master Windu called into the comme "We'll be here in a minute or two" Obi wan called back. Master grabbed a practice light-saber on his way to the combat room. Kikeni was standing in the middle of the room twirling in circles. He raised an eye brow. Silvie did like dancing. He just shrugged it off. "Miss Sonty." he called. She stopped imminently and turned towards him. He held out the training light-saber. Her whole face lit up as she grabed it and ignited it. "Have you handled a light-saber before?" He asked her. "Yes."

"Master Do you know what this is about" Anakin asked Obi wan. "No" he responded. "why do I have a feeling this involves Kikeni?" Anakin muttered earning a smile from his master. "I have that feeling too." he smirked.


	6. Inportaint notice!

AN)

hello there faithful followers. If most of you havn't noticed I have not updated a few storys for months. I have posted so many it's getting out of hand and is starting to bug me. so this is me asking you to go to my profile, easy. and vote on my poll to keep the story you like. If you don't vote your favorite story just might be abandoned, and I'd hate to disipoint. the more votes the more likely I'd keep it.

thank you,

abd


End file.
